Abri
by arion2alex
Summary: Before Abby came to the ER
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them (which is probably a good thing)  
Rating: pg-13(Which I put as a rating usually)  
Author's notes: Wrote this right after Homecoming but never typed it up it is a series and is quite odd at   
times. Some parts will be rated R maybe still have like two more parts to write. It starts   
out when Abby is in college and works up to present time. Yeah Big surprise I'm writing   
an Abby story .  
Abri  
  
"Abby, hey Abby over here" A woman yelled   
  
"Hi Jo" Abby said walking over.  
  
"You look nice Abby. Where have you been."  
  
"Bed." Abby sighed  
  
"Yeah right. There's no way you'd never wear a sweater like that to bed." Jo  
said caught up with the fact that Abby was wearing a skirt at 3am. "Besides  
I thought you said you weren't coming." Jo asked  
  
"I wasn't. June called and said I had to come it was an emergency. She told   
me to wear something decent" Abby deadpanned   
  
"Oh, I know the emergency" Jo squealed pulling her over to a wall to direct  
her attention to a built blonde haired guy. "Look at him Abby" Jo said  
  
"She sure does like the dumb ones. He looks like football is his major."  
  
"Actually he's in medicine just like us."   
  
"Yeah right. So what does she want me to do? Make sure he's cute enough  
before she fucks him"  
  
"Not exactly" Jo whispered  
  
"Well than what?" Abby snapped  
  
"Why the hell are you so cranky. You know if you didn't drink so much you  
wouldn't get hangovers." Jo said bemused  
  
"If people didn't wake me up at 3am I'd be just fine."  
  
"Abby" June yelled from across the room  
  
"I'm going to kill her if she doesn't get quieter" Abby whispered to Jo  
  
"You know I don't understand how people's voices being loud bother you but  
not the damn music." Jo said laughingly  
  
"You have got to see this Abby." June said pulling her from the wall she   
was resting on.  
  
"You mean the blonde."   
  
"Oh good you've already seen him. So, what did you think?"  
  
"Uh Go get 'em tiger." Abby bemoaned punching June ever so slightly on  
the shoulder  
  
"No, not for me Abby."  
  
"Huh" Abby was wide eyed "You don't want that. Is there something wrong  
with you. Do you have a fever." She said placing her hand on Junes head.  
"He's perfectly your type. You know blue eyes, blonde hair, swarm of girls  
around him..."  
  
"Abby shut up, he's not for me."  
  
"Why what's wrong with him."  
  
"Nothing, He's for you" June said pushing her right up next to him.   
  
"June" She shouted as she bumped into the blonde  
  
"Hi" The blonde haired guy said extending his hand to her "My names Richard."  
  
"Hi Richard. Sorry about that. My friend pushed me"   
  
"I'm glad she did." Richard said staring at her. "You can call me Rich  
everybody else does." He smiled "So what's your name?"  
  
"Is my friend June putting you up to this."  
  
"To what." He said withdrawing his extended hand  
  
"The small talk."  
  
"No, but June did say she had a friend she wanted me to meet."  
  
"Oh"   
  
"So do I get a name or do I call you friend of June.  
  
"Sorry, its Abby."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Abby." He said enveloping her in a bear hug lifting  
her off the ground  
  
"You too Rich" She said while squiggling out of his hug   
  
"Sorry, my friends are watching from over there." He said waving to 4 guys   
who were watching them carefully. "and it was either a hug or a kiss or I'll  
be taunted till graduation." Rich explained "So, can I call you Abby?" He   
said extending a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"uh You come prepared." Abby said incredulously  
  
"Yeah, so can I have your number." He asked with a smile  
  
Abby felt stupid he friends would never let up about it if she didn't. She  
didn't want to but she took the pen and paper and wrote her room number   
and her phone number for him. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek  
as she handed him the paper "Maybe getting both will save you some taunting."  
She smiled at him   
  
"Maybe" he said reaching for her hand but pulling back hearing his name   
  
"Hey Rich come on" His buddies yelled to him.  
  
"I'll call you." He shot back at her as he was walking away  
  
"Yeah and I haven't heard that one before." Abby said to herself as she looked  
at the guy pouring drinks "Can I get a double shot of vodka and a shot of   
liquid cocaine"  
  
"Sure" the guy said handing her, her drinks. She took the glass that Rich had  
been drinking out of and mixed it with her two drinks. It only took her two  
swallows to finish it all.   
  
"Abby you coming home." Jo asked taking the glass from her hand.  
  
"Yeah." Abby said following June and Jo to the door.  
  
"So you gave him your number." June asked with a giddy smile.  
  
"What does it matter. He won't call it."  
  
"You don't know that." Jo said joining the conversation   
  
"Yeah I do. So why him June? Out of all the guys on campus why Rich?"  
  
"Cause he's the one that's been staring at you in our physics class."  
June replied  
  
"No he hasn't. I've never seen him in the class once." Abby rebuked  
  
"Maybe it's because you pay attention to the professor." Jo said  
teasingly  
  
"When did he start looking at me." Abby asked not sure if she really  
wanted the answer  
  
"Last week when him and his ex-girlfriend broke up."  
  
"Great so you want me to get him on the rebound. You two are  
impossible." She said opening the door to their apartment.   
  
"Just think about it Abby." Jo said  
  
"Yeah it's not like were asking you to marry the guy." June added  
  
"So, what are you asking me to do."  
  
"Go see him." June said handing her Rich's address.  
  
"I don't believe you. How uh.. I don't want to know."  
  
"His friend Jim lives with him and I just happened to stop by to see  
Jim and I saw Rich."  
  
"I said I don't want to know." Abby reiterated. "I'm going to bed" She  
said closing her door. 'Why do they have to be so impossible' Abby   
thought. Abby set her clock and fell onto the bed, not even taking her  
shoes off, but she was asleep by the time her head hit her pillow.  
  



	2. Abri 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them They belong to the writers owners ect. of ER  
Rating: Pg-13  
Author's Notes: Still not making much sense yet but in the next few chapters the  
whole story will be very clear.   
  
Abri 2  
  
"Who is it" Jo asked hearing the knock at the door  
  
"It's Rich, Is Abby ready."  
  
"Hey Rich" June said with a grin as she opened the door.   
  
"Hi Rich, Abby's in the shower if you want to go join her." Jo added watching  
as Rich's jaw dropped.   
  
"Or you could just wait in her room." June said smirking  
  
"Thanks" Rich said holding a single white rose  
  
"The bathroom is the 2nd on the left down the hall and hers is the 3rd on the  
right" Jo said through her laughs  
  
Rich laughed softly as he walked down the hallway pausing at the bathroom  
before heading to Abby's room and sitting on her bed. She had an outfit laying out.  
He placed the rose across her shirt and walked slowly around the small room.  
  
"Abby" Jo called as she walked into the bathroom "Rich is here so hurry up."  
  
"Already but he's early." she said turning off the water. "Can you hand me  
that towel."  
  
"Sure" Jo said handing her the towel. "I offered for him to join you in the  
shower but I guess he declined he's in your room."  
  
"You didn't." Jo's smile turned into a smirk "Jo!" she screeched "He's in  
my room"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then how am I suppose to get dressed my clothes are in there."  
  
"Well you could give him a show" Abby scowled at her "Or you could just  
ask him to step out of the room for minute."  
  
"Why do you guys always do this to me?" Abby said drying her hair  
  
"Cause we love you, now go get you clothes" She said unplugging the hairdryer  
  
"Just a second" she replied putting on her makeup quickly.  
  
"Sure I'll go make sure he's comfy."  
  
"No, Just hold on a sec I'll do it myself." She said as she wrapped the   
towel tightly around her. "I'm really going to kill you for this." She said walking  
down the hall to her room.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi" he replied wide-eyed "Are you wearing that to dinner?"  
  
"Actually that" she replied pointing at the bed.   
  
"Oh I kinda figured. Go ahead I won't peek" he said turning away from her  
  
"So where are we going" She asked putting her jeans on  
  
"I was thinking dinner and a movie."   
  
"What movie."  
  
"I thought I'd leave that up to you."  
  
"Ok you can turn around" She said buttoning the last button.   
  
"Wow. I really like your shirt." He said   
  
"Why cause it's green." She smirked  
  
"No because it does that v thing and shows off your belly button." He  
said motioning with his hands, the upside down v, referring to how the shirt  
flared at the last button revealing her belly.  
  
"Oh" She said leading him back to the front door the rose in her hand  
  
"We won't wait up" June said as the walked to the front door  
  
"Ok then" Abby said shutting it in her face.  
  
___________________--------------------------------___________________-----------------------------  
  
"I'm not saying that I just thought it was a little... you know it  
doesn't matter."  
  
"It was a bad movie though."  
  
"Yeah but it had it's moments." He said holding her hand. "SO, where do  
you want to eat."   
  
"Anywhere I'm kind of hungry"   
  
"You could have had some of my popcorn"  
  
"You mean I could have rescued it from the butter it was drowning in."  
  
"Ha Ha Abby"   
  
"How about Jack's"  
  
"And you think I drowned things." She laughed cutely at him "I'd love  
to eat there" he answered.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked as their drinks arrived  
  
"I have a brother he's a few years younger than me. His name is Eric.  
And you.?"  
  
"Just one a sister, Valerie. She's only 19 like you. So you're not from  
Chicago are you?"   
  
"Nope, not even from Illinois." He raised his eyebrow. "I'm from Minnesota."  
  
"Are you planning to go back after college?"  
  
"No. So you're from Chicago"   
  
"Yeah, born and raised, and wouldn't mind staying either. Do your  
parents live in Minnesota still?"  
  
"My mom and Eric do but I'm not sure where my dad lives."  
  
"Divorced?"  
  
"Yeah when I was 7. He got sick of my mom's shit."  
  
"Is that why you came here."  
  
"Yeah I guess. So do your parents live here."  
  
"Yeah I guess they always will they've been married thirty years  
this June."  
  
"Hi my name is James all be your waiter what can I get for you" A tall  
boy obviously in high school asked.  
  
"Bacon cheeseburger."  
  
"And for you man."  
  
"Same as her"   
  
"Is that all"   
  
"Yes thank you" Rich said as the waiter walked away.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes "That's a long time."   
  
"For what."  
  
"To be married."  
  
"Yeah it'd have to be some girl to make me stay married that long."  
  
"Here you go" The waiter said laying their food on the table  
  
"Thanks" Abby said   
  
"You know he's about the age of my brother."  
  
"Oh yeah so he's a young guy."   
  
"Yeah and your such an old man yourself." She teased him  
  
"That's right going to get my dentures next week."  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to get you home early."  
  
"Not too early I hope." That made her stop mid bite and look up at him.  
He changed the subject "How long have you smoked."   
  
"Sophomore year in High School. I went to a dance and started smoking  
that night."  
  
"Trying to impress somebody."   
  
"Not really but that's what he invited me outside for."  
  
"To smoke"  
  
"Yeah my date was in the bathroom and He came up and asked me if   
I'd like to go smoke with him. I had a crush on him so I went."  
  
"I bet you didn't even go back in."  
  
"No I didn't really want to go to the dance in the first place. I  
just didn't want to hurt the guys feeling and turn him down."  
  
"And leaving him when he was in the bathroom was all the better."  
He joked  
  
"I was more concerned on not coughing than how he was at that point."  
  
"So did you cough."  
  
"Not even once" she boasted.  
  
"So did you at least go out with the guy for a while."  
  
"For a while. How about you, you ever smoke."  
  
"No, my football coach would have killed me, my wrestling coach would  
have gutted me and I don't even want to know what my track coach would have  
done to me."  
  
"I guess my track coach would have flipped if he found out." She  
said sneakily  
  
"Here's your check. You can pay it at the front when your done or  
I can take it up for you." James said uninterested.  
  
"Well thanks James, I think we'll be taking it up front today."  
  
"Yeah, ok whatever you like dude."  
  
"Rich"  
  
"What he looked like he had just resurfaced from his comic book."  
He said standing up offering her his hand. She took it and stood close  
to him.   
  
"Is 1am to late for you pops."   
  
"Depends on where your taking me." He said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just back to campus."  
  
"Oh" he said a little disappointed.   
  
"Just come on I'll show you" She said walking him towards the exit  
of Jack's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Abby I think this is called breaking and entering"  
  
"No, we aren't going to break anything" she said pulling him over to  
the tree.   
  
She leapt up on the first branch and started climbing up. Rich followed   
slowly behind her. Somehow though he managed to reach the window first. He   
wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her through it. "So what are we  
suppose to see here." She walked up into the attic and he followed.   
  
"This she said holding up an old picture album."  
  
"Uh huh. Just what's so special about this picture album."  
  
"Nothing it was just a way to get you up into an old attic with a  
bed." His jaw dropped as he stood in shock, "I'm just kidding, come here."  
She said pointing to an old trunk. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat  
down beside her and looked at the old trunk. His eyes lit up as he saw   
the old baseball cards.   
  
"Abby, do you know how much these are worth."   
  
"No, that's why I brought you here. I figured hey you're a guy,   
you'd probably have a good idea.   
  
Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs below them. "I thought  
you said nobody lived here." He whispered   
  
"Nobody does."  
  
"Well apparently someone does." He whispered even quieter hearing   
the steps get closer   
  
"No the old owners died in a car crash. Nobody has been here in months."   
  
"Well somebody is here now. Come on" He whispered grabbing her around   
the waist and climbing back out the window. He didn't let go until they were  
on the bottom branch.   
  
"Hey hold it right there."  
  
He pushed her towards the campus gates "Run" She took off and he   
followed right behind her. If they were going to get one of them it was going  
to be him he decided as he followed at her heels. She practically threw her  
pass at the guard when they reached the campus gates.  
  
"In a hurry miss?" The old guard asked.   
  
"We're late for a party" Rich answered for her.  
  
"You kids and your booze these days." He said letting them through.   
  
He grabbed her hand and made her jog to her building but stopped after  
a few building and pulled her around the corner. "What.." She tried to ask  
  
"Shhh." he cautioned her as he pointed out the cop that was chasing   
them talking to the guard. "You got a back way into your building."  
  
"Not unless you can scale brick."   
  
"Well I guess we will be going to a party after all" he said pulling  
her into a fraternity house.   
  
"I don't think we're suppose to be here." She said huddling up  
against him.  
  
"Jim's a member here we'll fit right in."  
  
"Rich how's it going" A very big drunk man said falling into him.   
  
"I'm good Sash. How are you?"  
  
"I've been better. Well she's a pretty little thing isn't she."  
Running a finger down Abby's nose. She jerked back slightly into Rich.  
"It's ok sweetheart I won't hurt ya none. We could go up stairs and I'd show  
you how I treat a sexy girl such as yourself."  
  
"No thank you." she said quietly he was easily 150 lbs more than her  
and at least a foot taller.   
  
"Oh it's Rich is it. He'll let me borrow you."  
  
"Not tonight Sash, she not much for drunk guys."  
  
"Oh some other time then sweetie" He said winking at her "Enjoy  
the party Rich"  
  
"I'll try. You may want to lay of the liquor for about an hour.  
Go find yourself a nice pair of legs."  
  
"I think I might just do that. We could have looked together but   
it looks like you already found yourself a pair." He said eying Abby  
  
"Don't mind him Abby He may be a big guy but he's all talk when  
he's a little drunk."  
  
"A little I'd say he passed a little a few hours ago" she said  
relaxing her grip on his arm. Looking down at his hand she noticed the   
small box that held the baseball cards in it. "Making out like a bandit  
tonight aren't you, really bad movie, good food and a box of baseball   
cards worth $100.   
  
"Try $100 a piece." he said pulling her toward the door. "God  
this guy doesn't give up" The cop was walking through the party checking  
out all the faces. They were at a sprint as soon as the door closed.   
  
"I don't think I've every made it to the building so quickly from  
the other side of campus." She said very out of breath. They walked slowly  
up the stairs to her floor. "Sorry about the whole cop thing" She apologized.   
  
"Are you kidding this is the best first date I've ever had."  
  
"Your joking right."  
  
"No" he said spinning her around to look at him. He bent down and  
kissed her. "Thank you for a interesting evening. Would you like to do  
it again."  
  
"Yeah, how about tomorrow." She said still melting from his kiss.   
  
He kissed her again this time more deep. "How about right now" He  
said pulling back just an inch before kissing her again.   
  
"Should I get you two a room" June said with a smirk on her face.  
"Hey." She shouted making them pull apart.   
  
"7 then" he said with a smile  
  
"Ok" she called to him as June pulled her into the room.  
  
"Don't you have to be at class in 5 hours." June asked  
  
"No my class isn't till 8." She answered  
  
June pointed to the clock which read "2:57" "Oh shit we weren't  
anywhere that long. Last time I looked it when we left the restaurant it  
was only 12:30."  
  
June just laughed at her as Abby headed to the bathroom to brush  
her teeth. "So was it a good date."  
  
"Yeah it had all the basics of a good date you know the bad movie,  
nice dinner, breaking and entering, getting chased by a cop, and a small  
end of the date kiss."  
  
"Well looks like you have some explaining to do at breakfast   
little miss." June said following Abby to her room. "And Abby if that was  
any 'smaller' of a kiss he would have been eating your dinner." She said  
closing Abby's door.   



End file.
